Dusk
by TwilightScar
Summary: Can't do summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Temptations

Picks up after the first chapter of Midnight Sun (on _Twilight_'s official website if you want to read that first. Which you will. Cuz you might not really understand it if you don't.)

Darn... I hope I didn't make Edward seem too evil...

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight etc.

* * *

Chapter One: Temptations

--Edward

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice I'd stopped moving until I heard an insistent rapping on my window — the passenger side thankfully. I jerked up, I hadn't _heard_ anything. Staring at her worried face, I started – of course it'd be her!_ – _but composed myself before she noticed anything. My eyes flicked to the dashboard. And the fuel gauge. I cursed. It would have to be here that I run out of gas. Reluctantly I lowered the window on _her_ side.

"Are you alright? You've been out here for 10 minutes, maybe more." That look in her eyes, her _scent_. I automatically cut the flow of air through my lungs. Uncomfortable or not, it _was_ better. But she was still there. I couldn't— "Edward?"

"I'm fine. My car ran out of petrol. That's all. I can call Carlisle. There's no need to worry yourself. Go back inside." The monster inside screamed.

"Umm are you sure? Do you want to come in? It'll get cold out. Charlie's not home, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"No." She looked shocked at my abruptness. "I mean, I'm fine. I won't get cold." I twitched at the irony.

"Well… ok." She blushed and straightened. "I-I'm sorry if I- if I disturbed you." She looked down, shy once again. I shivered, remember what Angela had said, or had she thought it? _Her_ presence was making my head ache — even more than the thoughts I was always privy to, or maybe it was the _lack_ of thought that troubled me. I watched as she almost shrank in on herself, realizing now the courage she must have had to come out and talk to me, the 10 minutes she had probably taken to muster up that courage. And I had been so cold. Alice would hate me for being so cruel.

"Wait, Bella—" She looked up, a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes. Crap, what would I say? It would be so much _easier_ if I only knew what she thought! I'd never appreciated my ability before — never knew how much I depended on it, even when I blocked their thoughts out. "I _would_ like to come in." She smiled shyly, unable to forget my hostility enough to be as open as before. I stepped out of the car. I controlled my rioting thoughts, instinctively taking a deep breath, shuddering, all I could smell was _her_.

"Edward?" She looked at me over my Volvo. I turned and forced a smile. She smiled back, uncertainly. Following her into her house, I had the sinking feeling I would regret this… very much.

I'd been in Chief Swan's house before, but never like this. I was vitally aware of her presence, even if I looked away. The way she spoke my name, the way—

"Edward, are you holding your _breath_?" She asked incredulously. I froze. "I mean, if it's a new thing for you—" Damn right it was "— coming into a girl's house—" Not quite in that way… "— I mean, not that it would be but…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

"No, I'm sure you're just imagining it. How would I live, not breathing?" She laughed nervously. I steeled myself, and started breathing again. "I-I think I'll call Carlisle now." She nodded. I pulled out my cellphone, watching her the entire time. She blushed and looked away, turning to close the door behind me. Right into the breeze that blew in. I was hit with flashbacks from this morning.

But now there were no witnesses.

I grinned.

"Bella, I think I hear him outside now."

"So fast?"

"He drives quickly. Practice from emergencies and all. He _is_ a doctor."

"Oh… ok." She looked a little disappointed.

"Why don't you come outside with me?" I smiled my most charming smile, Carlisle completely forgotten.

"Ok." She opened the door again, the breeze flooding the room with her scent.

I followed her out into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2: Deceit

Chapter Two: Deceit

(Sorry it's been aages late... computer's not working properly)

* * *

-- Edward

"Uh, Edward, there's no one—"

"He's around the back of the house."

"But there's no road—"

"There is… in the wood." I lied, anticipating her sweet, sweet blood.

"Are you sure? I don't—"

"Bella, how long have you been here?" I held a finger to her lips, shushing her before she could say anything. She flinched, from the cold or from the innate fear most humans had for us, I couldn't tell. I led her towards the trees, dark, mysterious… perfect.

"Edward? There are only tre-umph!" Her cry came muffled through my hand. "Whff aff uu oofnn…"

Ignoring her, I picked her up and ran, taking her farther and farther away from Forks. Better safe than sorry and I knew I only had a few minutes at the most before Alice would send everyone after me. Unless they had been following me the entire time, in which case I wouldn't have any time at all.

After what I knew to be far enough for at least five more minutes, I stopped in an open glade. I knew this place…

I gently set the fragile human down, only for her to slip to her hands and knees. I vaguely remembered Carlisle talking about motion sickness some humans suffered. I suppose running at full speed wouldn't help her much.

"Bella… are you alright?" I could feel the bloodlust rising, as close to her as I was. I knelt and lifted her chin. She simply stared at me with those wide brown eyes… so much like a deer's caught in the headlights. She didn't even flinch this time.

"E-Edward?" Her voice was faint, as if she were about to pass out. "Wh-what was that? Where are we? Why—"

"Shh… shush my Bella, don't worry, no one else knows where we are—" Except possibly Alice "I just wanted to have you all to myself… without Charlie interrupting."

"O-oh…" Realization flickered in her eyes. I couldn't read her thoughts, but I would be willing to bet she had the wrong idea… though why not let her think that? No one would be able to hear her if she screamed, but… it had been years…

"Bella…" I pulled her up to her knees and gently leaned toward her. I almost laughed at how clichéd she looked when she closed her eyes and leaned towards me. I pressed my lips gently against hers and wrapped my arm around her waist. She seemed uncertain at first, but got into it as I deepened my kiss and bent her backwards down towards the ground.

"Edward…" She mumbled against my lips as I undid the top button of her blouse. I ignored her and slid my lips down her cheek towards her neck. She sighed as I kissed around her throat, getting closer, and closer… I hesitated; from the very far corners of my mind I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Edward! Edward! Don't do it! EDWARD!_ I looked through her eyes… she was a good two minutes away, even at her top speed. _EDWARD!!_ I pushed her voice away and continued kissing Bella. She drew back slightly, scared of how fast I was going. I pulled her back in, deliberately slowing down, just enough to keep her comfortable.

I felt her pulse on my lips. I closed my eyes, breathing in her beautiful, beautiful scent. I opened my mouth slightly and licked her. I felt her fingers dig into my back, aware she'd probably never done this before; aware she'd probably never even been in the presence of anyone who'd had the guts to even kiss her.

_EDWARD!_ Alice was dangerously close, a matter of a few seconds, her thoughts running almost as fast as she was. _Edward Cullen, you better change your mind right _now_ or you will feel—_

I bit.

In that instant, I felt God must exist for there to be such a feeling. I blocked out everything, Alice, Bella, all I could taste was her blood, and it was overwhelmingly sweet.

I drank.

Somehow, Bella hadn't screamed at all, unaware that this was far from normal. Finally it seemed to break through to her, no normal guy would drink her blood as foreplay. She screamed — tried to scream. All that did was cause blood to rush out even faster. I felt her hands pulling my hair, her voice screaming at me to stop, her throat, pushing deeper into my mouth as she struggled. I felt blood dribbling down the sides of her neck. She was bleeding so profusely! I had forgotten how much humans bleed from the neck, even though I'd only punctured her skin, not daring to rip anything off lest more escape. I lifted my head to lick the drops —

My tongue hit the dirt. I turned around, glaring at my 'sister,' she who had prevented me from enjoying my meal. I bared my blood-soaked teeth at her and lunged —

But she was too fast for me. I hit the ground again, only this time next to my Bella. She had passed out and the tiny cuts on her neck had started to clot — but that could be changed. I swung my neck towards her, but before I could lick even one drop, I was in the air again.

"EDWARD!" Alice stood firmly between me and my Bella, separating me from my prey. She would learn the dangers… I lunged again, but this time she didn't move. I took her down, my hands around her neck, adopting the human way of fighting though I knew it would make little difference to a vampire. "Edward, get off me. Be glad I got here before you killed her."

My Bella wasn't dead? I glanced over at her and that was all Alice needed. I was flipped up and over, my hands twisted behind my back, my face pressed against the ground I was becoming all too familiar with.

"Edward." Her voice came from above, where she was perched upon my crossed wrists. "What the heck were you _thinking_? You _know_ what Carlisle would think, what he'd say. You _know_ the pact with the wolves! Why did you throw all that — throw all of _us_ to the wolves?"

Carlisle… my… father… I've let you down… time and time again I let you down, but this time… after so long… Carlisle… I felt the bloodlust fade, Alice having so cunningly pulled us upwind of Bella's body. Carlisle… you will see me now, disgraced…

_Edward…_ _I didn't tell Carlisle. Edward, I didn't tell him. Edward, I—_

I nodded, showing I heard her, knowing she'd keep repeating that until I gave an indication of having heard.

_If I let you up, will you promise not to fight? Promise me you won't return to Bella's body?_

I rolled my eyes. I felt her get off my back, seeing that I wouldn't taste Bella… taste Bella —

The weight immediately returned.

_Edward!_

I forced myself to think of other things, everything but Bella. She got off again, this time more cautious. I stood up, deliberately turning so my back was to… _her_ body.

"You didn't tell anyone what I was doing?" I raised an eyebrow. She had started singing New Zealand National Anthem in Maori backwards. "Who?"

"Not always so perfect now, are we?" I looked up above Alice's slight frame, knowing before I saw him who the contempt emanated from.

"I should've guessed."

"Jasper…" Alice said warningly.

"Alice." He sighed; a wave of calm flew my way. "Now you know how I feel, Edward."

"I always knew how you felt. True I didn't have _your_ background, but I knew as much as the next vampire how it felt."

"Did you, Edward? Did you really? All those times you kicked me under the table, all those times you pushed me along, all those times—"

"Jasper! I didn't bring you here to fight with him!"

"Then what _did_ you bring him here for, Alice? What use is he?"

"This." I felt calm once again, and loathed him for it.

"I know, Edward, but I am at her command… as you could have been for poor little Bella over there. But it's too late now isn't it?" If I hadn't been calmed, I would have jumped at him. Instead, I had to fall for taunting him.

"At least I'm not a slave. Come over here and let me show you—"

"Slave is a bit strong coming from you. Really Edward, hypocrisy does not suit you."

_And does he really think I would be stupid enough to go anywhere near the human? Not with Alice I won't. Not yet at least._

"Say that again Jasper? I don't think Alice heard."

"Heard what Jasper?"

_You know as well as I that what she doesn't know can't hurt her. _

"Can't it? Can you hide it from her?"

"What — oh." Alice blanched. "Jasper. Go back to the house and tell Carlisle things have… developed."

"Alice—"

"Don't argue. Go." Jasper glared at me before turning and running back to town. I smirked.

"As for you Edward…" I turned to her, knowing she already knew what I would do. "Don't be a fool. I can't stop you, but... good luck."

"Alice. Give my regards to… your family."

"No, Edward. No matter what happens you'll still be a Cullen." She ran up and hugged me. Her hug conveyed everything. Love, hope, peace… and faith. Her faith in me. I knew I couldn't let her down. I felt her smile, sad, but a smile nonetheless.

"Goodbye." With one last glance at my favourite sibling, I walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

Chapter Three: Control

-- Alice

This would be difficult… I walked over to the body of Bella. Luckily, there wasn't very much blood. Edward had been very clean for a vampire. Still, I stopped breathing. I knelt next to her body and placed two cold fingers lightly on her pulse, not expecting anything, she'd stopped breathing after all.

I was wrong.

My eyes widened. I had to get her to Carlisle as fast as possible. I picked her up and —

_I carried Bella's body up the steps to a waiting Carlisle. He took her from me and lifted her inside and onto a table._

"_Where's everyone else?"_

"_They decided to go hunting."_

_I understood. Not everyone had Carlisle's sense of control. I backed out the door, not willing to test my limits._

"_Alice…" I turned back at his voice. He shook his head. "We'll need to notify Charlie. He will _not_ be happy. Neither will the wolves. They will come as soon as they have enough to slaughter us. Where is Edward?"_

"_He… left. It cant be too late for her! She was breathing just before I ran here!"_

"_It was too long. I'm sorry Alice."_

No. I couldn't let that happen. I looked down at the crumpled heap where I'd dropped Bella. But… I didn't know any medicine. I'd never had any interests in science, not at any of the schools and universities, not even with Carlisle. I knew now how Carlisle must have felt all those years ago, and why he chose to be a medical doctor. I shook my head, willing there to be another outcome, but no vision came. I only had one choice, but would Carlisle forgive me? I closed my eyes, grasping at the vision… but it was only the same one. I didn't _want_ to. I didn't trust myself to… If I killed Bella it would be even worse. If I —

I couldn't think about it. I could only do it.

I found the marks on her neck where Edward had bitten… but I couldn't bring myself to bite her neck, it would be too much like the books and movies where all the vampires were evil. I lifted her wrist… but would it be enough? Would there be enough blood flow? How did it even work? Did I bite and suddenly she'd be one of us? No, Carlisle said three days of pain. Pain. Could I force her through that? It was either that or death. I didn't know her well enough to know which she would choose. Now I knew how Carlisle really _did_ feel, backing before turning Esme and Rosalie. At least Edward had had his mother's permission, and Emmett had always said he was willing as long as Rosalie was there. And Jasper…

I pushed all those thoughts aside, and gently sank my teeth into her flesh.


	4. Chapter 4: Blind

Hmmmn... I just realized how short these chapters are o.O

* * *

Chapter Four: Blind

-- Carlisle

Alice would come any time now. Jasper had given the warning and fled. Esme had taken the others out hunting. I had a table inside set up for treating my patient. And Edward… Edward would come back.

"C-Carlisle?" I reached out to take the girl, knowing Alice could also crack at any time. The very fact she had brought the human back, blood crusting around her neck, without drinking her dry showed her control enough. But…

"There is no blood."

"Carlisle. I-I'm sorry." Alice refused to meet my eyes, ignoring my outstretched arms and hugging the girl — Bella — tight. "I'm sorry. But I had no choice."

"Alice…"

"I didn't know how much he drank! I ran as fast as I could! I—"

"Alice—"

"I know I should have told you, together we might have stopped him before it was too late, but it would have broken Edward, and I couldn't do that to him, he looks up to you so—"

"Alice!" She finally looked up. "It's ok."

"Wh-what do we do? The wolves…"

"They are not strong enough yet. We have time, not a lot, but enough. Bring her inside, she will be in pain soon enough. How much blood was there before she started changing?" I led my adopted daughter, still clinging to the unconscious Bella, into the house and to the bed I had prepared.

"I don't know, there wasn't very much left. Is it too late? Will she survive?" She gently placed Bella onto the bed, glancing worriedly at me before staring at the still unmoving almost-vampire.

"Can't you see anything?" I looked at her sharply, apprehension rising.

"No." She turned to me with human-like fear. "What does it mean? Why can't I _see_ anything? I can't — I can't —"

"The wolves are coming."

"I _know_ that! Of course they will! Unless… will it be enough if I leave too? We didn't _kill_ anyone, not yet at least." She glanced at Bella. "I didn't know! I thought I could help! I couldn't leave her there…"

"I know." I wrapped my arms around her, remembering my own moments of fear before Edward changed. Before _I_ changed him. "We will all leave, when appropriate, and take Bella with us."

"But Charlie—"

"He cannot be told what we are, what his daughter has become — _will_ become. We will have to make up an excuse, something that will take suspicion off us. We may even have to leave the country for a few decades. I don't know if there was enough blood flow to carry the venom all through her body, though. I take it you stopped Edward as soon as you could?" She caught my underlying question and showed me her dark amber eyes. "Very good. I am impressed by your control, whether or not Bella survives."

A groan pulled our attention back to the bed.

"Bella…" Alice lurched over and grabbed the twitching hand. "Bella, it's ok, you're alright. We'll be fine. Can she hear me?"

"I believe so." I looked up from checking for signs of life in the girl, before or after death. Her whole body started to shake though her eyes were still closed; when they opened, we would all see what would become of her. "There's no pulse, not that I'd expect one. Nor a heartbeat —"

Alice stopped whispering reassurances into Bella's ear, a thoughtful look on her face. "Carlisle, how could she still change if there was no blood in her when I got here?"

"— her skin is far too cold for a human, yet not as cold as a vampire." I ignored Alice's question, unable to explain the intricacies of the human body's circulatory system to another for whom they were food. "Yet she breathes."

"We all breathe. It's… instinct."

"We defy our instincts by not preying on humans. Neither Edward, nor Esme, nor Rosalie, nor Emmett drew breath before the onset of pain. There was no time, and the pain eroded all other senses. Then again, they had not died. Not in the way Bella has."

"How is her death different from ours?" Alice still had not let go of the now hyperventilating Bella. "Esme had lost a lost of blood, as did Emmett."

"That is true, but they were not killed by our venom."

"What do you mean? How does that change anything? She still died, and was still changed. _I_ changed her." Alice was visibly taken aback by the realization and her acknowledgement of what she had done.

"But _did_ you?"

We locked eyes for a moment, before simultaneously looking down at Bella as she started screaming.


End file.
